


Do you hate me?

by orphan_account



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 19:09:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4846949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix meets Caboose and Donut first, the two find the rest of their group. Felix is scared to meet them, again, because they have every right to hate him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you hate me?

“They’re going to hate me.” Felix insisted, standing outside the coffee shop. “No, no they will not do that.” Caboose said from behind him, gently poking his shoulder. “Yeah come on Felix, it'll be fine!” Donut said, grinning at him.

“Seriously? I tried to kill you people! Of course they're going to hate me!” He repeated the sentence he had been saying all week, since the two had come home and declared that they had found the rest of the teams. “Well yeah, but you've changed so it'll be fine! Carolina and Was- David did the same. New lives, new bodies! Time to start over.” Donut grabbed his wrist, dragging him into the store. It was unlike Felix to be nervous, but this was really freaking him out.

Caboose joined the group first, dragging Church into a hug, Carolina next. Felix hung back as they all talked, he noticed the two ex-freelancers giving him wary glanced, but they didn't say anything. He couldn't help the pang of disappointment he felt when he noticed that everyone was there, everyone but Locus anyways. Felix couldn't even remember his real name, it was just Locus.

“Not going to join them?” A voice from behind him said, he turned around, his eyes flicking up to a pair of familiar brown eyes. “Er...No, I'm good here.” He replied, looking away. This long and he couldn't even look him in the eyes, he was disappointed that Locus wasn't here, now he was, and Felix couldn't even fucking look at him.

“You should. They're really not all that bad.” The two were standing side by side now, Felix could grab the other males hand if he wanted too. He gave a small shrug. “I doubt I would welcome in that group.” He looked up, his eyes meeting Tuckers. Oh man, _Tucker_. He probably hated Felix, with good reason too. I mean, he did stab him.

“Would you two stop standing there and get over here!” Felix broke eye contact with Tucker, this time making contact with someone that had bright purple hair. That had to be Doc, Felix couldn't remember his real name, he had always just been Doc.

“Come on, before they drag us over.” Locus said softly, leading the way over, his fingers running down Felix's arm softly. Felix hesitantly followed, screaming internally when he ended up next to Tucker and Wash- David, he reminded himself. He went by David now. It was quiet for a moment, then Grif spoke. “So, did you ever learn to not scream like a girl Felix?” Snickers broke out across the group.

–  
Felix was relieved when he had an excuse to leave, despite really wanting to talk to Locus, he couldn't stay in the group any longer. He was almost a block away when someone grabbed him.

“Do you hate me?” Locus asked, short and straight to the point. Felix stared at him, uncomfortably aware of the people around them.

“No.” He replied after a moment. Locus gave a small nod, swallowing hard. “I...I'm really sorry, Felix, for what I did, for-” Felix cut him off by kissing him, Locus kissed him back eagerly, his arms wrapping around Felix's waist as he pulled him close. Felix swore at himself for being so short that Locus was bending down to kiss him back.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this bc I got a prompt on tumblr for lolix but decided to not post it there and also I was very tempted to name it "baby back (ribs)" for no other reason than nobody can stop me. It's super fuckin short because -shruggy man emoji-


End file.
